Division of Promontory
The Division of Promontory is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 2004, and named after Milsons Promontory, the easternmost point in Jebsten. The division was first contested at the 2004 federal election. It covers a majority of the eastern Jebsten Peninsula. The division is regarded as Craftia's most well-known 'bellwether seat' – from the 2019 election to the 2031 election and ever since the 2043 election, Promontory has been won by the party that also won the election (a collective total of 45 years). The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Beth Sung, a member of the National United Party. History The Division of Promontory's boundaries have changed little throughout its history and is highly marginal and electorally volatile, frequently changing hands between elections. It is one of the few non-metropolitan seats where the Liberal Party of Craftia consistently performs well, making Promontory a three-way marginal seat. Members } | Andrew Danden | Conservative | 2004–2013 |- | 2 | | Brendan Taylor | United | 2013–2016 |- | 3 | | Joanne Fitzpatrick | Conservative | 2016–2019 |- | 4 | | Eden Munro | United | 2019–2028 |- | 5 | | Carl Nguyen | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | 6 | | Timothy Lee | Reform | 2031–2037 |- | 7 | | Michelle Simmons | Liberal | 2037–2040 |- | 8 | | Greg Kaplan | United | 2040–2043 |- | 9 | | Helen Cusack | Liberal | 2043–2052 |- | 10 | | Jim Snowden | Conservative | 2052–2058 |- | 11 | | Kelly Erin Spencer | United | 2058–2064 |- | (10) | | Jim Snowden | Conservative | 2064–2067 |- | 12 | | Beth Sung | United | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Francis Devine | align="right"|29,009 | align="right"|32.92 | align="right"|+1.15 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Beth Sung | align="right"|24,048 | align="right"|27.29 | align="right"|+3.74 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Dinah Vaughn Williams | align="right"|23,299 | align="right"|26.44 | align="right"|+1.76 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Laura Weissman | align="right"|6,495 | align="right"|7.37 | align="right"|–2.86 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Frank Swanson | align="right"|1,630 | align="right"|1.85 | align="right"|–1.40 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Christopher Ting | align="right"|1,339 | align="right"|1.52 | align="right"|–0.60 |- | | align="left"|Socialist | align="left"|Dudley Wee | align="right"|1,304 | align="right"|1.48 | align="right"|+1.48 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Michael Stall | align="right"|996 | align="right"|1.13 | align="right"|+0.41 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|88,121 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.10 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.90 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5,530 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5.90 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.90 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93,651 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.20 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+3.88 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Beth Sung | align="right"|47,827 | align="right"|53.14 | align="right"|+2.16 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Francis Devine | align="right"|41,294 | align="right"|46.86 | align="right"|–2.16 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Uinted hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.16 ! |}